Enhanced Voice Services (EVS) is a new codec specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). One of the features of the EVS codec (or “EVS” for short) is that EVS provides significantly better frame error and packet error resilience than legacy codecs, resulting in better radio coverage. With respect to voice calls, for example, this feature translates into improved voice call reliability in areas of weak signals, which means dropped calls will happen infrequently.